Princess Kagome
by KagomeLoverOfInuyasha
Summary: About princess Kagome whose job is to protect the shikon no tama that was given to her at birth and she later meets a hanyou named Inuyasha. Will sparks fly or will Kagome have to marry lord Hojo that her father set up for her and what about the shikon no
1. Prologue

**Princess Kagome **

**Prologue **

**This is a story about Princess Kagome whose job is to protect the Shikon no Tama that was given to her at birth. She later meets a hanyou named Inuyasha. Will sparks fly or will Kagome have to marry Lord Hojo that her father set up with? And what about the Shikon no Tama; will she be able to protect it? **

There were four regions in a far away land; they were called the North, South, East and West regions. There was a party going on in the North Region because the northern King was celebrating his first child's first birthday. He had invited the entire Eastern, Southern, Western, lords and their families there as well. He even invited some of the common people from the village to the party as well since they respected him and his wife so much.

The night went on with people talking, dancing, and eating. When it was getting late King Hisgurashi of the North stood from his throne and raised his hand showing he was going to make a speech. Everyone noticed this and they all went silent to allow him to speak to them.

"My friends, I am glad you have all come to celebrate my daughter's first birthday," he paused for a second and turned towards his wife. She stood and went to his side with the baby nestled in her arms. Then he turned back to everyone. "But it is getting late now and my daughter will need her rest so please deliver your presents now."

They all clapped when he was done and the people started to come up to the princess and her mother with the gifts. The first ones to come up were Prince Hojo and his family from the Eastern region. He looked over at the baby and smiled. Then he put down his gift for her which was a nice kimono for her to wear when she got a bit older.

The next ones to come up were members of the southern clan. They were wolf demons. The little cub named Koga came and saw the baby. He smiled as well and placed down his gift. It was another kimono but this one was made out of fur, it was to keep the princess, whose name was Kagome, warm during winter.

The last ones to approach were those from the Western region. They were dog demons, but the lord's wife was human, the only human to mate with a demon. She had a baby in her arms, but also had another son at her side. He was caring a box in his hands. He looked at his father and not his mother since he didn't accept her as his mother because she was human and he was a full demon. He went up to the mother of Princess Kagome and opened the box to her. Inside was a nice dagger with diamonds on it. The mother smiled at how nice it was, she nodded and took it from him.

He went to his father's side and his father's wife stepped up. "I would like to give this bracelet that has our region symbol of a dog on it to the little princess. It is from me and my son as well." She looked down at her baby who was a very cute hanyou baby with dog ears. She motioned to her husband to get it. He nodded and placed it on the tiny princess's wrist. After that they went back to where they were standing and waited to see what else King Higurashi had to say.

He stood up from his throne again and smiled. "Thank you everyone for bringing nice gifts me. My wife and our daughter thank you very much. But before you all leave, I want to give this gift to my child." He held up a pendant that was pink and round. "Some of you may know what this is, but some do not. It is the Shikon no Tama." He placed it around Princess Kagome's neck, and then spoke again. "We know how powerful it is. That is why we are giving it to her. She will be trained when she is older as a priestess to protect it with her life and I know she will do a good job."

After he talked every clapped and after everyone clapped the lord dismissed them out of the dinning hall. He also walked them outside to their carriages. When he was doing this the queen went up to their chambers, but there was someone in the shadows watching them, growing mad. He was mad because the little princess had the jewel he wanted and he could not get it. He could not get it because the lords from every region were here and he knew that they where powerful when they worked together.

So he did not attack, but he muttered, "I will get you princess and your jewel. Just you wait." After he said that he disappeared from the shadows and headed very far away from the northern region, back into his own castle in the mountains.

Back up into the chambers of the King and Queen, the Queen was just putting her baby to sleep, and after she did she got into bed with her husband. When she got into the bed the King held her close to him and whispered, "Our daughter is very beautiful and powerful just like you."

The Queen smiled at him. "Well thank you. I believe she is but I know for sure she will be a good ruler just like you", she kissed his cheek.

The King nodded his head. "Yes she will be and a wonderful priestess. But until then you and her need your rest", he kissed her forehead, "so sleep." She nodded her head and closed her eyes to sleep. The King closed his eyes right after her and went to sleep. Both were thinking of what kind of future they will have and of their lovely daughter as well.

**Ok what do you guys think I had to go back and delete everything before cause I messed up but I believe I got it this time yeah me. so review and tell me what you think and you can give me ideas so I can put them in. oh yeah next chap will be kagome being a 5 year old and she still has the bracelet inuyasha and his mother gave her but don't know who gave it to her since they even talked before. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**5 years later **

It had been five years since the birth of Princess Kagome and lots had happened since then. Over those years Kagome's mother had died from a sickness. The King was so upset by this. He tried everything to keep her living but it was no use. There was no way to stop her from dying. And the last thing she ever said to her husband and daughter was "Take care of each other," so since then the King has kept a very close eye out for his only child.

But also the princess was very upset with her mother's death. She never liked to talk about it or talk about her mother in front of anyone. She always kept to herself about her mother and also when needed gave a few fake smiles to some people when she was feeling very low. She was so good at faking it that no one could tell it was a fake smile; they all thought it was real.

Princess Kagome could be found in the gardens playing around with her servants. She seemed to be hiding behind a few trees so no one could find her. The servants where looking everywhere for the young princess and they where calling out "Princess Kagome where are you? Your father won't like this. Come out now." The young Kagome was giggling to herself and staying put. She never got to go and have so much fun. Heck she had no friends at all. She didn't have any because she never got to leave the castle into the village without an escort. It was her father's rules and she hated it so much. She heard the servants starting to walk away and back down the other path of the garden.

After she heard them leave she came out and went and sat on a bench. She started to laugh really loudly and said, "Fools they couldn't find me. Serves them right for not taking me to town." She just sat down on the bench and looked up into the sky. She was really bored and wished she had some friends; the only friend she ever knew was... "Princess Kagome, over here." She had got interrupted by a voice. She looked over to see who it was and she muttered, "Oh no not Hojo." She really didn't like him.

He was a prince to the east and it seemed he liked to come and visit ever summer and hang out with her. Not only did he like to hang out with her, but she had found out from one of the servants that he had a crush on her. When she found this out she tried to avoid him but no matter what she did or tired to do she could not avoid him. He was right in front of her now and she just gave him one of those fake smiles. She stood up and gave a little bow, saying "Hello Prince Hojo, how are you?"

Hojo smiled back at her and took her hand "I am doing well but no need for you to call me prince. Just Hojo will be fine."

Hojo had taken her hand and kissed it. She kept that fake smile on and nodded her head. "Well if you say so Hojo. And I suppose you can just call me Kagome." She took her hand back after he had kissed it. She didn't like when he did that but she did not show that.

He saw her take her hand back and he spoke up once again "Well Kagome I came out here for a reason. You see your father wishes for you to go back inside now, so he sent me to escort you back."

She sighed when he said that and she nods her head "Fine if my father wishes me back, I'm coming." She had started to walk back down the garden path and Hojo was by her side and he slipped his arm through hers, she tired not to show that she didn't like what he was doing so she kept her fake smile on.

Kagome was lying down in her bed. She had just gotten to her room an hour ago after talking with her father; the talk with her father did not go to well. He was telling her not to run off anymore from the servants and stick with them at all times. She sighed when she remembered that meeting. She got up from her bed and went out onto her balcony. She looked over at the city that was showing it was dark but a few lights where still lit out there.

She kept staring and said to herself, "This stinks. I can't go out without an escort. My father is too overprotective of me." She looked up into the sky and tears came to her eyes. "Why mother? Why did you have to die? I miss you a lot," she had started to cry a lot and went and lay on her bed. She stopped crying after a while and thought _"That's it. I hate being here. I want to get out just for tonight." _She got up from her bed and went through her clothes she found a nice blue cloak and she wrapped it around her tiny little body. It covered her whole 6 year old body up. She left her room and was sneaking around the castle she found a passage way and went through it. She knew this would lead to the garden and so she followed it.

She made it outside into the garden and looked around before heading into town. She knew it was not busy at night but she just wanted one night away from the castle so she kept walking through the town looking at everything she could see. But the one thing she didn't know was someone was watching her from the shadows.

She decided to take a break and sat on a bench near a fountain, out of nowhere someone grabbed her arm and she screamed from who ever it was pulling her. The person who grabbed her was a bandit. "Well look what we have here a little girl all by herself." The guys that were with him started to laugh.

Kagome looked up at them and saw that they where really ugly "Hey let me go I promise my father with have your heads if you don't."

They look at her and start to laugh the leader speaks up "Do you really think your father will find you, after all we are planning on killing you."

After she heard that she starts to scream. "Help someone help me," the leader had hit her against a wall. "Shut up you stupid little girl."

The bandit was about to hit her one more time and she closed her eyes but something got in the way and tackled the bandit to the ground. She didn't feel the hit so she opened her eyes and saw all the bandits on the ground grunting in pain. She looked over to the shadows and saw a little boy. It looked like to her all she saw were his eyes that were golden and his hair, his long sliver hair before she had fainted.

Kagome had just opened her eyes and when she did she saw she was back in the castle and was in her room. There was a nurse and saw her wake. "I see you are awake, young princess. Well I will be back. Your father wanted to know when you would be up." She left the room to get the King. She looked around the room wondering how she got back here and was thinking of that boy she saw in town.

Before she could figure it out her father came into the room and looked at her with worry in his eyes, but also anger. He went over to her and hugged his little girl. "Daughter, are you ok?"

She had hugged him back and she nodded her head. "Yes father I'm ok," he gave her one more hug and pulled away.

"Good I'm glad, but I'm not glad of what you did. That was stupid and dangerous to do and I'm sorry Kagome but you are grounded." He started to walk to the door and turned back to her. "Get some rest," and he left the room.

She saw him leave and she sighed. She knew she would be grounded but she didn't know she would be caught either. She had closed her eyes again when the nurse came back and she was thinking of how she had gotten back and was also wondering who it that saved her. Those thoughts kept going through her mind but right then she had drifted to sleep dreaming of those golden eyes and sliver hair she saw on that little boy.

**Well that's it for chapter 1 what did u think and come on people who do u think it is, but she wont find out till later on cause now in my next chapter she will be much older now ok one thing u can do for me review review review **


	3. Chapter 2

**Princess Kagome **

**Chapter 2 **

**11 years later **

Dream:

_She decided to take a break and sat on a bench near a fountain, out of nowhere someone grabbed her arm and she screamed from whoever it was pulling her. The person who grabbed her was a bandit. "Well look what we have here a little girl all by herself." The guys that were with him started to laugh. _

_Kagome looked up at them and saw that they where really ugly. "Hey let me go I promise my father with have your heads if you don't." _

_They looked at her and started to laugh. The leader spoke up, "Do you really think your father will find you, after all we are planning on killing you." _

_After she heard that she started to scream. "Help someone help me."_

_The leader had hit her against a wall "Shut up you stupid little girl." _

_The bandit was about to hit her one more time and she closed her eyes but something got in the way and tackled the bandit to the ground. She didn't feel the hit so she opened her eyes and saw all the bandits on the ground grunting in pain. She looked over to the shadows and saw a little boy. It looked like to her that all she saw were his eyes that were golden and his hair, his long sliver hair before she had fainted. _

After she had that dream, once again she had woken up, her eyes looking around her room thinking of the dream. She kept on having that same dream ever since she was five. She never knew why she kept having that dream it had just come to her. She thought it had meant something, but after eleven years she had given up on it meaning anything. But she did always hoped that whoever that boy was she had in her dreams she would meet him someday.

She heard a knock on her door and her personal maid came in and saw her in bed still. "M'lady what are you doing still in bed? Get up and out. Your father is waiting for you."

Kagome looked at her maid and nodded to head to her "I am up and coming. Tell my father I will be there shortly."

Her maid nodded her head and bowed to her then she left the room to tell the King his daughter will be down soon. She watched her maid leave and gotten up when she did. She went over to the doors that led to her balcony and went out. She leaned on the rail of her balcony and looked over out at the town.

It was early in the morning and people where coming out of their houses to set up their shops and some to go out and shop. There were even little children up early running around town playing. But even if the town looked all nice there were still some bandits running around stealing things.

And there were some bandits around but these bandits where not human, they where demons. Those demons were in the shadows watching everyone. They spotted a woman with two little kids and then decided to go after them. So they stayed in the shadows and kept following her. When the woman was alone and out of site from any witnesses they attacked her and her children.

The woman was surprised when the bandits attacked her and her children; she was not expecting to get attacked today. Heck she wasn't expecting to get attacked at all. So when she did get attacked she started to scream and same with her children. The bandits covered their mouths and he whispered in the lady's ear, "No one will hear you." The one that talked to her looked to the other bandits "Kill her children. I will get what money they have.

The others nodded their heads and got out their daggers and got ready to kill the little kids. The mother tried to struggle to help her children but saw it was no use. So she closed her eyes and tears came down her cheeks not wanting to see her children get killed. The kids also closed there eyes and right when the daggers where close to killing them they felt nothing happen. The kids opened their eyes and their mother opened her eyes after not hearing any screams.

When they opened their eyes they saw a man holding back the bandits hand with the dagger in them. The man smirked at them, "Now attacking a woman and her children is very bad." After he said that he tossed the bandits away from the children. The bandits looked at him. He was barefooted and was wearing a red kimono and his shirt was red as well. He also had golden eyes which where unusual to them since he had long black hair that went to his back.

The bandit who was still holding the woman yelled at him, "Who says we care of what you think!" Right there he quickly took out his dagger and was about to stab the woman. Her children yelled out, and before he got close to killing her were tossed across the road.

"I believe my friend told you to stop." It was another man that wore sandals and was wearing a purple priest outfit. In one hand he held a staff and his free hand had some breads wrapped around it. He had one earring in one ear and one in the other. He had blue eyes and his hair was black and a little piece of his hair tied in a small ponytail.

All the bandits that were there looked at those two and glared. The leader stepped up, still glaring at them. "We don't need to listen to humans like you. After all, we are not humans." After he said that they started to glow very bright and the next second they were in their true forms which were big bat demons.

The leader smirked and showed his fangs, "Now what do you humans think." The demons waited for the two guys answer, they look at each other then at the demons. They shook their heads and the one with the staff spoke up to them all.

"Sorry my friend we are not at all that impressed by you transformation." The demons where shocked by this and they growled, not liking that these two were not scared. So they decided to attack them both. When they come at them the one with the staff took out some scrolls and put it on their heads.

When the scroll was on their heads it stopped them from moving. He smirked and looked at his friend; his friend was having no trouble fighting the demon off. The demon was getting mad cause every time he attacked him he moved in time. He let out a growl "Can't you stay still so I can hit you."

He smirked at the demon when he said that and said nothing but he grabbed him by the throat, getting in his face. "Shut the hell up. Remember you are the one who had started it." Without meaning to he let out a growl.

The demon he was holding gasped at hear him growl. He looked at him funny and smirked, then whispered, "You are not a human you are a demon."

He heard him say this and nodded. His hand pinned him to the wall. "You're right, but guess what? You wont live long to tell anyone." He took out a dagger and got ready to stab the demon in the heart. Before he could kill him something came flying and hit his hand causing him to drop the dagger. He saw the dagger drop to the ground and turned to see a woman standing next to the scared family.

"Inuyasha stop it. We can give them up to the guards." It was a woman all right, a strong woman. Just by looking at her you can tell she was a demon slayer. She was wearing some black shoes and the whole outfit showed off her curves since it was black as well. Around that black outfit she wore pink shin guards on her knees, elbows, and her shoulders.

She also had a red belt, more like a ribbon tied around her back that held her sword to her waist. She even had long light brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and had some pink eyeliner around her eyelashes; she glared down at Inuyasha with those brown eyes of hers.

Inuyasha growled, "Why should we? They are better off dead." He turned around and growled at the demons again, taking out another dagger he had. But his friend came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Sango is right Inuyasha. Let's turn them over to the guards."

Inuyasha hated when Sango and Miroku were right. He stepped back from the demon and nodded his head. His two friends smiled when he nodded and Miroku went over to the demon and did what he did to the other two. He put scrolls on him to stop him from moving; he looked at his two friends, "Ok let's take them."

They nodded. Sango just got done with talking with the woman who was attacked. She had thanked them and walked off with her children. Sango went over to one of the demons and was dragging him out of the alley; Inuyasha was the one who spoke up, "You two go ahead I have something to pick up."

Before they could say anything he had ran off away from them. The two friends just looked at each other and walked on. Inuyasha was just trying to stay out of everyone's way when he had heard the woman's pleas today.

He didn't know why he decided to help but he did. Now it was done and over with. Now he had just to pick up something at the weapon shop. That is why he had come to this town. He stopped in front of the shop, smirked and walked in.

Kagome had just gotten done with talking with her father and she was mad. She was walking around out in the gardens thinking over what just happened between her father and her.

**Flashback**

_After she looked over at the town she left her room and went down to her father's study. She was outside the door and she knocked. When she heard a 'come in' she opened the door and went in. When she entered, her father was at his desk looking over some papers. _

_He looked up when his daughter came into the room; he stood up. "Daughter please take a seat. I have something to discuss with you." She nodded her head and she sat down. Now she had a feeling what this was about. She believed it's about her getting a suitor since she was of age today. _

_She watched her father pace back and forth, her feeling getting stronger that she was right. After a while her father sat back down and looked at her. "Well Kagome you know it's your sixteenth birthday and that makes you of age." She nodded her head to what he said, seeing how she was right. "Well then I believe its time to get a suitor for you and I have chosen for you." _

_She heard those last few words and she gasped and jumped from her seat angered. "NO father you can't do this. I want to choose, and when I do I want to be in love with him!" _

_Her father shook his head. "I am sorry daughter you can't choose. The counsel and the law states I must chose for you by this time." _

_She shook her head and she felt tears in her eyes but did let them fall. She sighed and nodded. "Ok who did you choose for me?" _

_Her father smirked when she asked that. "Well I thought Hojo would be a good suitor for you." She looked at him, shocked. She had her mouth open but she couldn't talk or breathe. After a few moments she breathed and shook her head at her father. _

_She yelled at the top of her lungs, "NO FATHER YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YOU CAN'T!" _

_He glared at her and nodded. "I can so and do not raise you voice at me." He sat back down in his chair and he waved his hand. "Now leave. I give you permission to go out to town to buy yourself something nice for the party." _

_She knew this conversation was over when he looked back down at his work. She got out a "Yes sir" before turning and leaving the room. When she left the room she slammed the door showing she was angered by this. _

_**End flash back **_

Kagome had just risen up her head since she was walking with her head down. When she picked up her head she noticed she was in town and was in front of the weapon shop. From her being lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when she had left the castle grounds and was now in town.

She looks up at the name of the shop which was called, **Totosai's weapon shop. **She thought about it for a moment then remembered she needed a new bow. Since her other one broke when she was practicing on focusing her power into it. So Kagome thought it would be a good idea to go in and get a new one.

So she went and walked in she looked around the place and saw lots of different weapons. There where swords, staffs, arrows, axes, and etc. She was amazed by all this since she never been here before. She usually sent a servant to go and pick up her arrows. But not today, she was running her hand over a nice bow when she heard a yell.

"What do you mean you can't find it you stupid old man!" She went to see a man grabbing the old man and looked like he was about to choke him to death.

She ran over to him and grabbed onto the man's arm, "Stop this, this instant. Leave him alone." He looked at her and tossed her to the ground.

"Damn wench don't get into other peoples business." He turned to face the old man again. And Kagome, not liking him calling her wench or being mean to the guy he was holding, yelled at him.

"Don't call me wench you stupid dog." She glared at him when she said that. He heard what she had said and he dropped the old man and went over to her. He knew he had the black wig he was wearing on him right so now he was wondering if she knew his little secret. He was going for her arm to pick her up off the ground when he heard the old man speak up.

"Inuyasha if I were you I would leave her alone."

He turned and faced him. "And why should I old man?" He shook his head towards Inuyasha and knew he had to tell him.

"Cause if you hurt her in any way the King of this land will have your head." He went over and helped Kagome onto her feet, "After all she is the princess. Am I right your highness?"

Kagome nodded her head to him not wanting to lie to someone like him. He smiled at her and turned to Inuyasha who had a shocked face on. The guy who was known as the old man walked passed him. "Now Inuyasha I was only kidding I do have your sword." He turned back to Kagome, "Let me guess you are here for a new bow."

She nodded her head wondering how he knew that since she didn't tell him. He nodded and went to the back of the room leaving the two alone. When they got left alone they kept glancing at each other and not saying a thing. After a while the old man came out with a sword in his hand and a bow. He handed the sword to Inuyasha and the bow to Kagome.

She smiled when she got it. "Oh thank you how much."

He waved his hand towards her. "No need to pay me young highness. After all I am good with weapons since the name of the shop is my name."

She gasped when she heard that and she shook her head. "No I need to repay you." She thought for a while and got an idea. She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a card. "Here I am inviting you to my birthday party tonight."

Totosai not wanting to be rude took it and nodded. "Thank you your highness." He gave the bow to her and she shook her head towards him.

"No need to call me that, call me Kagome and if you want you can invite a friend with you." She smiled at him and looked at Inuyasha who was quiet the entire time. He glared at her. Since she gave him a glare before she left the shop.

Totosai saw them glare at each other and watched Kagome leave. Inuyasha turned to leave and Totosai smiled and spoke to him before he left. "Kagome did say I can invite someone, so Inuyasha want to come."

Inuyasha hearing him stopped and looked at him. "I guess to see what it's like. I will be back later." He left the shop with his new sword in hand. Totosai smiling one more time and he got back into the shop.

**There you go my next chapter sorry it took so long I have been busy with different things I will try and bring out my next chapter sooner. So tell me how many of you thought Inuyasha's hair was really a wig come on tell me ok. And one more thing how you liked me introducing the characters and having Inuyasha and Kagome meeting the way they did. So Review review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Princess Kagome **

**Chapter 3 **

Previous:

He waved his hand towards her. "No need to pay me young highness, after all I am good with weapons since the name of the shop is my name."

She gasped when she heard that and she shook her head. "No I need to repay you." She thought for a while and got an idea. She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a card. "Here I am inviting you to my birthday party tonight."

Totosai not wanting to be rude took it and nodded. "Thank you your highness", he gave a bow to her and she shook her head at him.

"No need to call me that, call me Kagome and if you want you can invite a friend with you." She smiled at him and looked at Inuyasha who was quiet the entire time. He glared at her. Since she gave him a glare before she left the shop.

Totosai saw them glare at each other and watched Kagome leave. Inuyasha turned to leave and Totosai smiled and spook to him before he left. "Kagome did say I can invite someone so Inuyasha want to come."

Inuyasha hearing him stopped and looked at him. "I guess, to see what its like. I will be back later." He left the shop with his new sword in hand. Totosai smiling one more time and went back into the shop.

It had gotten late during the day and the sun was going down, there was lots of business in the tavern and there was one certain person arguing with his friends. "I am not going to that party, after all the princess was just a stubborn rich girl." Even though Inuyasha had told Totosai he would be back tonight had he second thoughts of going. And from him telling his two friends they were trying to convince him to go.

"But Inuyasha you already told Totosai you would go, you can't go back on your word." He knew his friend Sango was right but he would never admit that. So he just ignored her and turned to the waitress who had brought their drinks.

Miroku saw this and took his drink as well but he turned to Inuyasha to try and help Sango out, "You know she is right Inuyasha." After he said that he took a drink out of his cup. "And anyways Sango and I are going." When Inuyasha heard that he spit out some of his drink and looked at Sango.

She just smiles to him and nods her head, "He's telling the truth we are going." Inuyasha couldn't keep it in any longer he had started to laugh loud and everyone in the tavern turned and stared at them. Sango being very annoyed by this glared at Inuyasha and she kept herself from hitting him over the head. Miroku just sat there waiting for his friend to stop laughing.

After a bit more he stopped laughing and noticed his friends glared at him, but he didn't care much what they were thinking. "Now tell me why would you want to go, and how you going to get in?" He looked at them both waiting for an answer from one of them.

Sango was the first to speak, "You want to know? Fine. We can get in by sneaking in and second the Shikon no Tama is in the castle." Inuyasha was shocked by this and he looked at Miroku to see if it was true. Miroku just smiled at him and nodded his head; Inuyasha just couldn't believe it still so he had to ask.

"How do you know it's in the castle?" He looked at both of them and Sango was done talking and she looked at Miroku for him to fill in the rest of what they knew.

Miroku understanding Sango looking at him he answered the question, "We know because when you went off to get your sword we heard rumors from the guards that the Shikon is in the castle."

Inuyasha had stopped with his drink and leaned back against his chair, he was trying to get all this information he was told. He smirked and started to laugh; he friends thought he was crazy from laughing. He stopped laughing and looked at his friends. "If what you say is true then I believe I will go to the party and find out for my self." He got up from his seat and went for the tavern doors. He was almost out when Sango touched him on the shoulder.

He turned and faced her, giving her a 'what' glare. "Inuyasha you know we won't be the only ones wanting the jewel. I have a feeling." He nodded. He knew Sango's feelings were always right and he could sense trouble near by as well.

"I know Sango I sense it as well. See you two soon." After he said that he left the tavern.

Sango sighed and Miroku came behind her and placed his hand on her butt. "He will be fine."

Sango felt Miroku's hand on her butt and she was mad. She turned and slapped him hard. "Don't do that again you pervert. Now let's go." She left the tavern really mad and Miroku followed her with a smile on his face and his cheek red.

Totosai was waiting outside his shop for Inuyasha to come and he was running out of patience for him. He was about to walk on to the castle when he saw someone walking down the street. He smirked when he saw that it was Inuyasha, "Took you long enough." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha gave out a small growl. "Shut up. I am here aren't I?" Totosai nodded his head giving him some approval for coming at least, though a bit late. Inuyasha noticed him nod and turns towards the castle, "Well let's go. Don't want to be later then we are now." He started to walk to the castle now.

Totosai started to follow him when he saw what he was wearing. "Wait Inuyasha you can't go dressed like that." Looking him up and down, he was still wearing fire rat clothing. Inuyasha's ear twitched and heard what he had said. He looked at him and growled. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

Totosai shook his head. "First of all you can't go to a party barefooted. Second of all, it's a formal party so you have to dress up." He was thinking of what the old man had told him and he looked down at his clothes. He never liked to wear formal clothes but it seemed he was going need to for tonight.

Before he could say anything else he felt a pull on his arm from Totosai. "Come on. I have some extra clothes in my shop." He pulled him back inside his shop and into the back where the clothing was. Totosai thinking, "_This is going to be a long night." _

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing and he rolled his eyes, "_Going to be a hell of a long night." _

Kagome was watching the sun go down and she sighed. She knew it was almost time for the party and she had to get dressed soon. She went into her room from watching the sun go down and she looked at the nice red dress that was on her bed. It was a gift from Hojo and she didn't want to wear it.

But she knew she had no choice. Her father was there when he had given it her, and her father insisted for her to wear it. So she just laid on her bed looking up to the ceiling, she didn't know how long she was staring until she her a knock on her door and the maid walked in.

The maid saw her on the bed when she had come in and saw she was not dressed yet. She shook her head when she saw Kagome like this. "M'lady I believe you should get ready. It's almost time." Kagome sighed and stood up. She didn't answer the maid and she started to undress.

The maid watched her movements and went to help her get ready for the ball tonight. The maid knew the young princess was being nervous about this whole thing but she couldn't do anything about it to clam her down. As she was getting dressed and felt her maid helping her get changed.

She was praying to kami, _"Oh dear kami please help me get through this night and you too mother help me." _She closed her eyes after she said all that and heard her maid say she was done. She nodded and told her maid to leave. The maid left and Kagome looked over at her dresser and spotted the Shikon no Tama and the bracelet that had the symbol of the dog on it.

She still didn't know who had given it to her but she liked it a lot and so she placed it around her wrist as she put the Shikon around her neck. She looked in the mirror and saw she was ready. She muttered, "Well here goes nothing." So she left her room and went down the hallway to the staircase that leads into the ball room.

Back outside the town's gates stood someone in the shadows and she was smirking. "We are here." She looked back and smirked more seeing all the demons she had with her. They were all there for one thing, the Shikon no tama. She spoke to her warriors, "We are here. Do not attack until I give the orders. Now let's go."

After her little speech she started to walk to the town and the demons had nodded to what she had said and started to follow her. She sighed as she kept walking and thinking, _"Damn you master for sending me in when you should do this." _What she was planning on doing she didn't want to do it. But she had no choice but to listen to her master so she kept walking on into town.

Totosai and Inuyasha made it to the castle gates and Totosai showed the guard their invites. He nodded and let them through he gates. They started to walk up the stone steps to the front doors of the palace when Inuyasha started to complain.

"Damn you Totosai I hate these things you call shoes." He was having trouble walking in them since he went barefooted most of the time he had lived. Totosai looked back and couldn't help but laugh a bit at what he was seeing. He saw Inuyasha looking down at his feet and growling at the shoes.

"Well Inuyasha you have to get use to it now come on." He continued walking and Inuyasha growling, followed Totosai to the entrance of the castle. They were stopped by another guard who asked for their invites and their names. Totosai had no trouble giving the guard his name but Inuyasha was another story.

Inuyasha heard the guard and growled to himself he didn't want to give his name but it seemed he had to. He thought, _"No I can't give them my real name. Come on Inuyasha think and think fast." _He tried to think of a fake name to give to the guard and the guard didn't like to wait for so long.

Totosai shook his head seeing he was having trouble, "His name is Yasha he just doesn't like giving his name that's all." The guard nodded wondering why he had a weird name since Yasha meant demon. But he shrugged it off and wrote their names down and told them to go in. Inuyasha was still shocked at all this so he stayed quiet until they got inside before he started to talk to Totosai.

"Why did you give him my real name old man?" He went in front of him and growled.

Totosai shook his head, "Inuyasha if I didn't give him a name he would have thrown us out." He walked on with Inuyasha still following him.

"Well you didn't need to give him half my name," saying nothing more and walked through the doors of the ball room. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. He hated being ignored but he knew Totosai was right about the name thing. When he walked into the ball room he gasped at how nice it looked inside.

While they went inside, Sango and Miroku were near by and saw them go in. Miroku shook his head and said, "Lucky they got in since Inuyasha has a short temper."

Sango couldn't help but laugh at what he said and agreed with him. "You're right but they're in now and it's time for us. Come on."

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and started to drag him all around the castle to find a way in. They stop in the garden since that as far as they got close to entering the castle. They both sat down on a bench to think their plan over. Sango was the first to speak, "Why the hell there are too many guards around? We can't get in."

Miroku smirked at her silly question. "Lovely Sango you know as much as I do that is a silly question." Sango blushed at what he had said and knew he was right. They stayed in the gardens thinking of a way to get in until they heard voices. They looked at each other and got up and followed the voices.

They followed the voices to the back of where the kitchen doors were and they saw a maid arguing with a delivery guy. Sango and Miroku couldn't hear what they were arguing about but they both knew this was there chance to get inside. After the maid was done talking with the delivery guy Sango went for the kitchen doors. Miroku did not wait and followed right behind her; they made it and went inside the doors.

When they went in they saw how busy it was. There were lots of servants going around carrying stuff or cooking. Sango turned to Miroku with a smile on her face. "We made it. Now let's go and sneak through before these servants notice us." After she said that she started through the kitchen and Miroku was right behind her.

They make it through the kitchen without being noticed and they were both happy with that. Sango looked at Miroku. "We made it. Now let's get into the ball room." Miroku nodded his head and they went for the ball room where they heard the music coming from. Before they go in Miroku took out a mask.

"Can't let them see our faces just in case they recognize us." He put the mask over his face and with the mask the outfit he was wearing was a real nice one. He had a long white cloak that at the tips of the cloak there were red lines going around the outside, but not just the outside but also over the top where he could close it up near his chest. But down at the bottom it was open a bit to show he had black pants on and was wearing golden boots underneath. And still in his had he held his staff. He would not go anywhere with out it.

Sango looked over at him and scanned him over. She thought he had looked good in his outfit, but would never admit it. She looked away from him since she felt herself blushing. She went and got out her mask, "You're right. I just hope Inuyasha got a mask." She placed it on her face and Miroku looked her over next.

She was wearing some black boots with a long purple skirt that had lots of stars on it. Also the top she was wearing was white and it tied around her neck. The top showed her back but she also had yellow scarf with flowers tied round her back and waist. She also had long white sleeves that had a bit of purple color at the tips. She kept her hair the same in a ponytail and she didn't have her sword with her. She had no weapons with her that can be seen.

Sango put the mask on and looked over at Miroku when he was looking over her she glared at him. "Don't get any perverted ideas." After she said that she walked on to the ball room and the guards that were there opened the door and bowed to her as she walked in. Miroku chuckling a bit followed Sango inside the ball room.

Inuyasha and Totosai walked into the ball room and Inuyasha gasped at seeing how nice it looked. It had lots of colorful designs all around the room. And the symbol of the North was hanging on a banner; the symbol was a phoenix bird. He also noticed all the people around talking and dancing.

Totosai smirked seeing Inuyasha's state of shock and he looked around also and he spotted the King over at his throne. Totosai nudges Inuyasha out of his state of shock and whispered to him, "Look there is the King." Inuyasha hearing Totosai's voice looked over at the King. He was sitting in his seat looking around the room and his golden crown on top of his head.

"Well Inuyasha I shall leave you alone now I must talk with the King about the weapons he wanted me to make for him." Before Inuyasha could respond Totosai walked away from him and went to the King and bowed to him. Inuyasha watched this for a moment and seeing them talk he went and walked around to see if Miroku and Sango had gotten in yet.

He was glad he was wearing a mask since he didn't know if any of these people would recognize him. He wondered where Miroku and Sango could be and wondered where the Shikon jewel was since that was the main reason they were there. He had stopped in the shadows when he heard a horn being blown and a guard speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen the person you have been waiting for Princess Kagome." After he said that, the doors open and out walked the Princess of the North.

Kagome had just gotten down stairs and was told to wait for them to introduce her. She nodded and waited. She was nervous because this was the time her father was going to announce her engagement to the whole kingdom. She sighed. She didn't want to marry Hojo but her father told her that she had no choice, and so she was going to learn to deal with it.

The next moment she heard the horn and the guard announcing her entrance. When she saw the doors open she put on a fake smile and walked through. When she walked through she saw lots of people waiting and smiling towards her. They had made a row for her to walk down to her father.

She smiled at all of them when she started to walk down the row, she pauses her eyed on someone over in the shadows. She didn't know who it was but she had started to get a weird feeling in her stomach that she might know him. She moved her eyes off of him and in front of her and went over to her father. When she got in front of her father she curtsied to him, "Hello father."

The princess had walked in and Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her when she had walked in. He couldn't believe that was the same girl he met in town was the same one that was now walking in. He thought her very pretty of what she was wearing.

What she was wearing was a real nice dress that the bottom of it was purple and the top was red with a golden belt. Going around her waist and had a big red diamond in the middle of the belt. And her shoulders were showing and two golden strings where holding up the little mini red sleeves at the side. And around her neck was the Shikon no Tama. Her black hair was tied up in a bun with two little hairs coming down the side of her face.

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her and he thought she was the most amazing girl ever but then he spotted the jewel around her neck and he returned from that thought. He couldn't believe she had the jewel around her neck. He now had to think of a way to get the jewel from her with out getting found out.

Miroku and Sango where in the crowd and were shocked as Inuyasha that she had the jewel. They knew this would be a hard mission to accomplish. The next thing they knew they heard claps and saw the King standing up from his throne. He was speaking to everyone in the room so they all turned their heads to pay attention to what the King had to say, but some of them were still trying to think of a plan to get the jewel.

The king smiled at his daughter and nodded. "Hello daughter and happy birthday." He stood up and gave his daughter a hug. After he hugged her, all the people started to clap. Kagome turned to them and smiled while she waited for the clapping to stop. After it did he raised his hand and spoke.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. We really appreciate it. But there is one other thing we are celebrating and that is my daughter having a suitor." Everyone was shocked at this news but then clapped, but Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku who were also shocked and didn't go along with the clapping.

Kagome sighed when her father made the announcement. She didn't like the idea but she kept her fake smile on and pretended that she did. After the clapping stopped he had spoken again. "I know you all are waiting to see her suitor so now here he is Prince Hojo of the eastern region." The doors had opened once again and in came prince Hojo. He was wearing a nice tuxedo and had a sword tied to his waist.

Some people had bowed when he came in others had clapped. He made it to the King and the Princess and bowed to them, "I am honored to be here and honored to be Princess Kagome's fiancé." After he said that he went to Kagome's side. She gave him a fake smile and Hojo not knowing it was a fake gave a smile back to her.

He turned around and smiled at the people, "As the king said thank you for coming and celebrating my fiancés birthday. We appreciate it." The whole crowd clapped again and he smiled and spoke again. "Now Princess Kagome and I will start off the dancing." Hojo held out his arm and Kagome taking it he leads her to the dancing floor, he put his arm around her waist and the other in her hand.

She felt his hand go on her wait and she put her hand in his and her other one around his neck. She heard the music start and they started to dance. While they were dancing she knew he was looking into her eyes but she wasn't. She was scanning around the room and saw that the rest of the people started to dance.

She also saw her father looking at them and smiling. She sighed knowing why he was smiling since he was the one who had arranged this whole thing. She knew she had to look back to Hojo since it would look weird that she was not looking at him, so she slowly starts to look back at him. But her eyes paused at the same guy she saw when she came in. When her eyes stopped on him she felt her heart start to race and she didn't know why she was feeling that way.

Inuyasha was watching the whole thing especially when Princess Kagome's father had announced her engagement. He growled to himself when he saw the guy named Hojo come in and started to talk. He was shocked he had growled when he saw the guy come in and was shocked he had actually thought the princess's engagement to him was stupid. He shook his head and thought, "_Stupid human side of mine." _

While he said that, he had watched the two go out onto the dance floor and watched them started to dance. He didn't know why but he was starting to have weird feelings every time he was watching the princess. He also noticed she was looking around the room and saw her eyes stop on him. Inuyasha knew he should have looked away but he didn't. He started to have those feelings again but when he saw the jewel around her neck he came to from that stare and went deeper into the shadows.

Kagome saw him staring at her, even though he was wearing a mask she saw his eyes. And they were golden eyes and she was wondering where she had seen them before and saw him back away in the shadows. She thought, "_Golden eyes. Where have I seen them before?" _She was so caught up trying to figure that out she didn't know Hojo was talking to her.

"Kagome hey are you okay?" he kept staring at her noticing she was looking at something and wondered who or what it was. She finally heard him and turned her attention back to Hojo.

She smiled at him "I am sorry Hojo. I didn't hear you. What is that you said to me?" She kept that fake smile on and she at the same time trying to figure out where she has seen those golden eyes before.

He just smiled back at her. "It's okay. I was just asking you when you would like to have our wedding." They kept dancing around the room listening to what he was saying. She didn't know how to answer that since she had no idea when and that she hoped somehow to get out of the marriage.

Outside in front of the castle were lots of demons waiting to go in and attack all the people. Their leader went in front of them and smiled. "Okay you may go in and kill anyone or anything you want but leave the King and his daughter to me."

She heard a 'yes master' and they started forward towards the castle doors. The leader raising her fan in her hand and swinging it "Dance of blades." When she said that, the attack came from her fan and broke the doors down.

When they broke down the doors, the demons ran in with their swords out, axes and even their claws ready to kill. She smiled seeing them go in all happy thinking "_This better be worth it master all just for the damn jewel." _After she said that she walked in following the demons destruction they had made.

Okay that is my other chapter please tell me what you think I made it longer then the other one. I will keep going and making them longer each way. Oh and come on who do you think whose attacking its very easy since I gave away her attack. Ok please review and like last time if you have any ideas tell me and I will try and put them in.


	5. Chapter 4

**Princess Kagome **

**Chapter 4 **

Previous:

Outside in front of the castle were lots of demons waiting to go in and attack all the people. Their leader went in front of them and smiled, "Okay you may go in and kill anyone or anything you want but leave the King and his daughter to me."

She heard a 'yes master' and they started forward towards the castle doors. The leader raised her fan in her hand and swinging it, screamed out, "Dance of blades." When she said that, the attack came from her fan and broke the doors down.

When they broke down the doors, the demons ran in with their swords out, axes and even their claws ready to kill. She smiled seeing them go in all happy thinking "_This better be worth it master all just for the damn jewel." _After she said that she walked in following the demons destruction they had made.

Back inside the castle Inuyasha was still in the shadows, for an odd reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome. But after a while of watching her dance with Hojo, he went off looking for Sango and Miroku. He knew it would be hard to find them since they were all wearing masks. So he just used his nose and sniffed out their scents. After a bit he had found them out on the dance floor. His couldn't help but shake his head since Miroku was moving his hand down to Sango's butt.

It seemed Sango was giving him a death glare saying if his hand went any lower he would be dead as a door knob, **(oh masks are seeing threw to see their color eyes)** Inuyasha walked away from them and back into the shadows. But all of a sudden he just stopped and sniffed the air, he muttered, "Danger is here." He looked over to where Miroku and Sango were at and saw they stopped dancing knowing very well they had sensed what he had sensed.

After taking his eyes off his friends he went and took off looking for Kagome and Hojo. He had a feeling the danger he felt would be going after her. After all she did have the jewel and he be damned if anyone else got it before him. He found them shaking his head seeing that they were arguing with each other. Not caring what they were arguing about he started to walk their way.

He was telling himself he only wanted to be close to her because she had the jewel but the other side told him that he wanted to be with her because he had an attraction to her. But of course he would never admit that at all, so he went up to them and gave a bow. "Your highness I was wondering if you honor me with a dance." He gave a small smile to her.

They had made it into the castle and all the guards who were on their shift went after the demons that had broken in. The leader of the group saw them coming and smirked. She yelled out to them, "You are fools all of you!" She lifted her fan she and yelled out to her group "Kill them all." After that said she lifted her hand with her fan "Dance of Blades."

The attack she had used came out of her fan and it hit some guards straight on. The other demons heard her and started to attack the rest of them with their claws or teeth not leaving anyone alive. She looked over at the others and laughed an evil laugh; just then one of the demons went to her side. "Master everyone is in the ball room."

She smirked and nodded her head. "Fine, all of you take a position outside the doors or balcony that leads into the ball room. When you see me give the signal, attack them all, but remember leave the King and princess to me." They all nodded their heads to her and they went off to get in their positions.

After they left she went and started to walk down the hallway and stopped in front of the ballroom doors. She lifted her fan and once again smirked, "Dance of the Dragon." Right there a large tornado formed and blasted the doors widen open; when they do she went and walked through them.

Kagome heard a male voice and she stopped arguing with Hojo. She turned her head and looked at the person who was talking to her. She scanned him over and smiled seeing how handsome he looked and having a funny feeling in her heart. She couldn't help what he was wearing which was looked like a red coat that was open a bit but it also has little brown ties keeping it together.

Under it showed he wore a black shirt with black pants with his boots, and around his waist was a brown belt. And tied to that belt was what looked like a sword. She was wondering if he was a noble and if he was able to carry around a weapon. She was amazed by him even his golden eyes she was looking at, but what was really bugging her was how he could have golden eyes with black hair. She never had seen a human like that before.

Just by looking at him she knew this was the person who was in the shadows looking at her. And now she was glad to see him fully in front of her, even though the mask he wore was covering up the rest of his face. She knew she had been to quite when he had first asked her so she spoke up.

"I would love to honor you with a dance." She gave a smile and then looked at Hojo. "Do you mind at all Hojo?" As she asked him this Hojo glared at this guy. He didn't like him not one bit. But he knew it would be rude if he didn't let him have at least one dance with Kagome. "I do not mind at all go right ahead."

But that was a lie. Deep down he really did mind and Inuyasha could tell just by looking at him and sniffing what his scent was like. Kagome smiled at Hojo one more time and then gave a bow to him, after the bow she turned to the other guy.

He held his arm out to her and just gave a small smirk even though she couldn't see it under his mask. She took his arm and he lead her to the middle of the dance floor, Hojo watched the two go to the middle and muttered, "I will find out who you are."

After that said he walked off to where the King was sitting down at his throne watching everyone around him. Inuyasha gave a bow to the Princess before he placed his hand around her waist and the other taking her other hand. Kagome smiled and took his hand when she felt it and her other one on his shoulder.

She felt them as they danced, and as they did she couldn't take her eyes away from his golden ones, something abut those just seemed familiar to her. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't hear his question to her. "Oh I am sorry what is it that you have asked me?"

He shook his head knowing she was lost in her own thoughts since she just kept on staring at him. "No need to apologize princess, I only asked you why you were arguing with your fiancé." She nodded at his question and wondered if she should tell him why.

**Flashback **

_He just smiled back at her, "Its okay I was just asking you when you would like to have our wedding." They keep dancing around the room listening to what he was saying. She didn't know how to answer that since she had no idea when and that she hoped somehow to get out of the marriage. _

_She sighed and thought it better to tell the truth to him "Listen Hojo I know you think this is very great of us getting married but I am just not ready. Please understand I need more time, can you understand that, please say you do." She just stared at him in the eyes hoping to see anything that would tell her he did._

_But that had gone crashing down at what he had said "I am sorry Kagome I think it best for us to get married right away, that way our kingdoms can join together." She let out a gasp at what he had said. _

_She shook her head "No Hojo listen to me you can't..." she didn't get to finish as he pulled her closer to his body."No Kagome I and you are going to get married as soon as possible no more questions got it." _

_That's where their argument had ended since that was the part where Inuyasha had deiced to interrupt them both. _

**End Flashback **

She had come back from that flashback and she decided to tell him. "We were arguing because I was trying to tell him I wasn't ready to marry, but of course he disagreed and demanded we get married. I am only sixteen for kami's shake. I am not ready for this big commitment yet."

Inuyasha listened to everything she was saying and knew just by listening to her talk that she didn't like him at all. He sighed a bit and he went close to her ear and whispered, "If you don't like him then why not just break it off."

Kagome was shocked when he said that and also felt a chill run through her body when she felt his breath against her ear when he whispered. But other then that chill she felt she wondered how he knew she didn't like him that much. She gave him a confused look and he just smirked at her. "It is obvious that you don't like him, it shows in your eyes when you are around him. And it also shows when you smile that fake smile of yours."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was able to see that she didn't like Hojo and saw that her smile was fake, but what she really wanted to know was how. How could he see her fake smile and she faked liking Hojo? Inuyasha saw she was still confused and he let out a chuckle "Come with me" he had whispered again. Before she could answer he started to lead her away from the dance floor and to the doors that lead to the balcony.

When they get outside Kagome closed her eyes and took in the fresh air that was all around her. While she did this Inuyasha watched her smirking, and thought, "_She is so cute."_ After thinking that he blinked a few times wondering what made him think such a thing. "_Damn I can't think like this, I have to stick to getting that jewel around her neck." _He got pulled from his thoughts when she heard her start to speak again.

"I can't break it off; my father arranged it and he believes if we marry our lands will combine. And that our land will have more allies to count on just in case of war." He was just looking at her when she was speaking and watching her leaning against the rail of the balcony.

He sighed and shook his head. "Hell with that, anyone should be free to make there own choices."

She heard what he had said and she couldn't help but laugh at that. As she laughed, Inuyasha couldn't understand why she was laughing. He gave a growl deep down into his throat. "Hey wench what is so funny?" His eyes showing anger that he didn't like being laughed at.

Kagome glanced at him as she was still laughing, waving her hands. "Nothing really, its just I never met someone who was this open with his feelings." She must have not heard the wench part or even if she did she ignored it because she went on laughing after talking.

Inuyasha was getting mad that she was still laughing so he went and grabbed her arm. "Listen wench I want to know what so is..." He didn't finish what he was saying because his eyes drifted down to her wrist. She wore a bracelet, but that's not what stop him what stop him was the symbol on the bracelet.

The symbol on the bracelet was a symbol of a dog, his eyes widen when he saw this because the symbol of the dog was his family's symbol. So he was shocked to see this since her family symbol and the symbol of her kingdom was supposed to be a fired bird phoenix.

She had stopped laughing when she felt him grab her wrist hard and saw his eyes widen. She was not sure why his eyes widen and wondered what made them go like that, before she could ask him he speaks before she does.

"Where in hell did you get this bracelet?" He was mad she could tell just by listening to him ask her this question towards her. She was about to answer but didn't get the chance since there where screams coming from inside the ball room.

Inuyasha heard the screams as well and he sniffed the air without meaning to he growl since he was suppose to be human he forgot not to growl. "Damn it, trouble is here."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha when she heard him growl and she was confused by that, "_He growled?"_ That was all that was going through her head. She kept on saying that to herself in her head until she heard what he said, "But why is there trouble?" Inuyasha heard her question and looked down at her in the eyes then at the jewel. He knew why there was trouble but she didn't that is what confused him. He didn't answer instead he turned around and headed inside.

Kagome was waiting for the answer but all she saw him do was look down at her then saw him turn and go inside. She knew she would not get her answer so she followed him in. When she entered back inside she couldn't believe what she was seeing and she gasped.

The demons and their leader finally made it into the ballroom and their leaders smirked. "Time to have some fun." She picked up her fan once again and waved it. "Dance of the Dragon." Just then a big wind blew around like a tornado and it hit the doors knocking them both in. When the doors went flying there was already screams heard and she walked in with her demons at her side.

As soon as those doors had been knocked in screams were heard and the King at his throne turned to see what the entire ruckus was about. He saw the doors fly in and saw a figure march right into the ballroom. Then there is a voice heard. "I am here for the Shikon jewel your highness."

Since she had walked right in she saw the King at his throne and spoke up of what she really wanted from him. The King remained where he was and spoke out to her. "Why do you wish to have the jewel and who are you?"

The demon just gave a laugh at his words and kept on laughing for a bit longer. She looked up at the king with red eyes. "I cannot say why I want the jewel for but I can say my name." She stuck her hand out with her fan, "My name is Kagura and I control all wind."

The King stood at his throne as he listened to this witch, since he thought of her as one. The rest of the people watched this and wondered what would happen next. The King spoke up. "I will not hand over the jewel to a witch like you, you hear me!"

The crowd knew the King as a nice, gentle and calm ruler so they never had seen this side of him before. But two people in the back knew this would not turn out good. And those two people were Sango and Miroku. Miroku was the one to pull on Sango's arm and whispered to her. "Let's go, this will turn ugly and we need to be ready to fight" He dragged her from all the people.

Sango went and followed him but also looking back at the woman named Kagura and only one thing went through Sango's head, "_Inuyasha hope you are around." _Since well after Sango and Miroku had finished with their dance they didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

Kagura heard what the King had said and she got mad by slamming her fan back together. "Oh no one and I mean no one speaks to me like that. But if you don't want to give the jewel to me then you will all die" She raised her right hand with her fan in hand and she yelled out, "Attack!"

Just then the demons that were with Kagura started to attack all the people in the ball room, some even had started to run since they didn't want to get killed. The King had raised his hand and sent his own guards to fight them as well; the guards of course raced over and started to fight.

But as they did this Kagura was just standing back and crossed her arms over her chest, scanning the room over when her eyes stopped on the King who was speaking with someone. That person was Hojo and he whispered in his ear, "Find Kagome and get her out of here."

Hojo gave a bow to him "Yes sir." As soon as that was said he went off looking for Kagome as there was a scream heard since a demon had just killed someone.

As soon as Inuyasha entered he let out a growl after seeing the mess and the blood spilt from the humans the demons where fighting off or killing. "Damn it not now."

Kagome had entered after him but didn't hear what he had said. Instead she was in shock, a big shock. She yelled out "No father." She rushed inside trying to find where her father would be at in this mess.

Inuyasha heard her and saw her run. He was going to stop her but was too late. "Damn girl wants to get killed."

He sniffed the air and smelled the demon that was doing all this so instead of going after Kagome he went to find that demon. Kagura was just laughing seeing all the people die and not caring at all. She glanced around the room. "Now to find that jewel." She started to move but then felt a sword in her back.

It was the King with his sword to her back "Don't move demon or I shall run you through with my sword."

Kagura hearing this just smirked "You think a sword will hurt me well think again." Before the King knew what was happening Kagura spun around fast, grabbed his sword and pushed him to the ground.

Kagura tossed the sword to the side and brought up her fan "Now time for you to die." Right when she was about to say her attack Kagome appeared out of no where and grabbed onto her arm.

"No leave my father alone, leave him be." She was holding onto Kagura's arm nice and tight not letting go at all. The King seeing what his daughter was doing was in shock and yelled, "No Kagome you must run get to safety."

Kagome looked down at her father when she heard him say that to her, "No father I can't leave you." Kagura was just letting her hold onto her as she listened to these two talk and that's when she saw it the jewel. Kagura smirked and tossed Kagome over by her father.

"Princess you have the jewel I wish to have, and so I must kill you both." Kagome being scared went close to her father and he wrapped his arms around her. Kagura lifted her fan once again. "Dance of the..." She didn't get to finish what she said since she felt someone tackle her to the ground. Kagome and the King were shocked to see this, but then heard a voice yell out to them.

"Your highness, Princess, now is the time to go and escape." Kagome knew that voice. It was the guy she was talking to earlier. Before she could say a thing she felt her father get up and pull her over to the door to leave.

Kagome started to follow her father but she just had to look back, when she did she saw Kagura push Inuyasha off of her and now she was above him ready to attack him. She looked forward again seeing they were almost out of the ballroom but for a strange reason she couldn't leave that guy behind.

So as soon as they made it through the doors Kagome pretended to trip and got lost in the crowd that was also coming out from that room. As soon as she did that she turned and ran back into the room seeing that Kagura hadn't yet attacked him.

Inuyasha looked and saw the King and the Princess had made it out but then he felt Kagura push him off her. He saw her get to her feet and standing over him ready to attack him. "Damn human, (still has black hair) you're messing up my mission." She raised her fan over her head.

Inuyasha saw this and smirked. "And what is your mission? To kill everyone or get the jewel? I am sure that's what your master wants." Kagura was shocked to learn this human was talking to her like this. She gave him a kick and put her foot on his stomach.

"Shut up you mortal what I do is none of your business so I will kill you too, Dance of blad-" and yet again she was interrupted by a scream.

"NOOOO LEAVE HIM ALONE. I AM THE ONE YOU WANT!" Kagura heard the yell and turned around and saw the princess just standing there.

Inuyasha gave out a gasped when he saw her, "You baka run now!"

Kagome heard what he had said but she didn't run, instead she stepped forward. "No I won't leave someone who needs my help. If I am to rule someday then I will not turn my back on my people." She was closer to Kagura and she stopped right there. "So please leave him and take me, since that is what you want." Kagura smirked at what the princess had said and was glad that she would have what she came for.

So she gave one more kick to Inuyasha's side and she stepped forward to take the princess's arm, "You are either stupid or brave." She was being close to taking her arm. But she didn't get her arm because something came flying at her; she jumped out of the way and Kagome did the same thing.

There was a woman's voice, "Leave the princess alone."

Inuyasha heard the voice and smiled. He knew that voice and looked over to where Sango was standing with Miroku. Her weapon came flying back at her and she caught it with one hand. It was a big boomerang that she had thrown at Kagura and that it had went flying back to her.

Kagura let out a growl. She hated all these interruptions from these humans. She yelled, "Damn you humans. You want to be brave? Fine you will all die." She raised her fan once again and yelled, "Dance of the dragon." This time this attacked was a bit different since it seemed stronger as it became a tornado and destroyed everything in its path.

As soon as she started to do that the ceiling to the place started to collapse on them all, Kagura was just laughing as she brought out a feather and threw it into the sky. It of course became bigger and she jumped on it, "Princess I don't think you will survive this, so when I think you are dead I will come back for the jewel." After that said she fly's off.

Sango was in shock to see these and felt Miroku pull her arm. "Sango we got to go now." She looked at him and nodded as they both turned and ran for the door to the balcony. They knew Inuyasha would get the princess; Inuyasha got to his feet and saw Kagome screaming as the ceiling was coming down.

He rushed over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist; she looks at him shocked, "Trust me princess." After that said he lifted her up bridal style and ran for the balcony. They made it outside and he jumped over the rail. Kagome let out a scream when he did.

And that scream really was hurting his ears, "Shut up. You will be fine." She shut up as soon as she heard him say that and the next thing she knew they had landed on the ground safely. When they landed they both looked back up to see the ballroom had come all the way down and she was just in shock.

Sango came over to the two, "We got lucky very lucky don't you two think?" Inuyasha looked over at Sango and just gave a nod to her.

He then set the princess down on her feet, "Damn woman you are heavy."

She looked at Sango when she said something then felt Inuyasha set her on her feet, she heard what he said but said nothing back. Instead she fainted and fell back. Inuyasha saw this and caught her. "Why did she have to go and faint on me?"

"Can you blame her Inuyasha I mean, all this just in one day for her?" It was Miroku who had said something coming out of the shadows like Sango had did earlier. Inuyasha said nothing. He just looked down at the girl that was in his arms, and he couldn't believe what she tried to do earlier. She was willing to give herself up just for him, she didn't even know him. He got pulled from his thoughts when there were shouts out for her name.

Sango sighs "They are looking for her; we should put her down and let them find her, so they would see she is safe." Inuyasha said nothing he just kept her close in his arms, for some strange reason he couldn't put her down. And what he said next surprised his friends and himself.

"I will take her to them." After that said he turned and walked to where he was hearing the calls for her. Sango couldn't believe what she heard Inuyasha say. "Miroku, could Inuyasha be falling for her?" Miroku like Sango saw Inuyasha walk off with her and couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"I am not sure my dear Sango, if he is then maybe some how this girl is the secret to warming up Inuyasha's heart."

Just as Sango was listening to him she was going to say that was sweet. But she changed her mind when she felt his hand rubbing her butt; she let out a yelp then a slap. "You hentai."

After that said Sango walked away from an knocked out Miroku, she heading back to town knowing where they were suppose to meet Inuyasha.

The sun had shined through the bed chamber of Princess's Kagome's room and the sun hitting her face as she opened up her eyes slowly. She had thought about what happened last night was only a dream. And was sticking to that, but knew it wasn't a dream when she saw Hojo sitting at her bedside in a chair.

She reached over to Hojo and shook him a bit. "Hojo wake up please."

Hojo felt the shake and heard her voice. He opened his eyes and saw her awake. He stood up fast and grabbed her hand. "Oh Kagome you are awake, tell me how are you feeling?"

She was a bit shocked when he stood up fast and took her hand but she answered his question, "I am fine, but what happened?"

Hojo was shocked to hear this question come from her. "Kagome, you do not remember a thing from last night?" As he asked this question she thought over what happened. He was wrong she did remember, even the guy who had picked her up and jumped off the balcony but that is all she remembered.

She turned back to Hojo, "I do remember but also I fainted. Who was the person who brought me back?"

Hojo let go of Kagome's hands and if he could he would have growl. "It was the person you danced with last night." Kagome could have sworn she heard Hojo say that very bitterly.

She watched Hojo go to her door and he looked back at her and gave her a smile, "I am glad you are ok Kagome but your father wishes to know when you woke. So I will be telling him." He gave a bow to her and left the room.

As she watched him leave she thought of what had happened last night and only one question left her mouth. "What was his name?"

She couldn't forget his long black hair, how built he felt when he had picked her up in his arms and those golden eyes. It was like those eyes were hunting her so she couldn't forget those eyes. What she didn't know was the guy who saved her was just outside her balcony window.

He was there until morning and heard her get up. He listened to what her and that Hojo where talking about then nothing. After a bit he heard what she had asked herself, he just had to smirk, muttering "Its better is she doesn't know me." As soon as that was said he jumped off her balcony and went to meet up with his friends.

**I am so sorry it took me forever to update please I would like for you to forgive me, its just I have been busy and not many people have read this. So I was feeling down that I didn't get lots of reviews on this, so I am hoping I can get some more. Just tell me what you think and if you have any ideas of your own go ahead and tell me and I will be happy to put them in. **


End file.
